Chuck vs Being Stood Up in Chicago
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah come to Chicago over Valentine's Weekend to visit Ellie, Devon, and Clara. But when Clara comes down with the flu, Chuck and Sarah have to find other things to do. And obviously they do. One-shot holiday story. ***M-RATED***, sexual descriptions and content. Happy Valentine's Day!


_And he just gets it in under the wire. Somehow, I managed to keep up my tradition of holiday stories. The idea for this one only came to me yesterday. I thought it would be tough to top last year's, so I didn't even try. But I wanted to change things up a bit, so I sent Chuck and Sarah to visit their niece in Chicago. Of course, they would still end up having a romantic evening. :-D_

_BTW, every Chicago reference I used in this story are true. NEVER call the Sears Tower the Willis Tower (and I know the Hancock Building has a nicer view of the city but you can't make fun of it as much), Lou Malnati's makes great pizza, although Giordano's and Pizzeria Uno/Due are awesome, too. And even though Sarkis himself has retired, his cafe lives on. The food is really good, although not as good as when he cooked it himself._

_Yes, this story has the usual M-rating on it. As as usual, blame **MXPW** & **Wepdiggy** for sending me down this dark path._

_Enjoy, please leave a review, and I hope you had a fun Valentine's Day with the one you love.**  
**_

* * *

_**Hyatt Regency O'Hare - Chicago, IL  
February 14, 2013  
6:45 PM CST**_

Sarah took a look out over the skyline. Once again, she had to admire Chuck's ability to think ahead when planning trips. He made sure the hotel gave him a suite with a south and east view. That way, they could look at the twinkling lights of downtown Chicago rather than looking at the runways at O'Hare Airport. It was only a shame he couldn't do much about the sound of airplanes taking off and landing. However, since Ellie and Devon lived in the northern suburbs, getting a hotel near the airport was far more practical for visiting them and their daughter than getting a hotel downtown.

The phone rang in Chuck and Sarah's suite. Sarah turned to get it, but Chuck had beaten her to it.

"Hello?" Chuck asked as he picked up the phone. "Oh, that's too bad…Well, when you have a big daycare center like that, the flu bug is bound to get around to everyone eventually…Stop apologizing, sis. We have the whole weekend…OK, on Gross Point Road and Skokie Boulevard, we'll find it…Love you too, sis. We'll see you in the morning. Bye."

Chuck put the receiver down and looked at Sarah. "Is Clara sick?" she asked.

Chuck nodded in disappointment. "The flu got around to her, so Ellie didn't want us to catch it. Poor little angel."

"Awww, that's a shame. At least she has two really good parents to take care of her."

"The best. And a grandmother to boot. Although my mom was out of town on an assignment today. She's supposed to fly back later tonight."

"Should we stick around in case she needs a ride? Just so Ellie and Devon don't have to do it?"

Chuck shook his head. "She parked her car at O'Hare. The NSA gave her a card that lets her park in the closest lot at the airport for free. She can drive to her condo, and then Ellie said she would be out at their place by eight in the morning to take care of Clara. We'll meet them at a place called Sarkis' at nine. Ellie said we'll love it."

"I'm sure we will," Sarah replied. Chuck saw that mischievous eyebrow raise that was high up on the unending list of things Chuck fell in love with. "But what about tonight?"

Chuck's smile in response got Sarah's heart racing. "Gee, what can we do on Valentine's Day when we have the whole night to ourselves?"

"I have just the outfit."

"I'll get us a limo."

_**Sears Tower - Chicago, IL  
February 14, 2013  
8:30 PM CST**_

The limousine pulled up in front of the tall structure on the corner of Wacker and Jackson, and the driver opened the door for Chuck and Sarah. Sarah stepped out in a beautiful royal blue dress with matching pumps, and Chuck followed her out in a navy suit with a silk striped tie. They thanked the driver and told him they would be back down in an hour. Chuck took Sarah's coat and wrapped it around her, and she held his arms, feeling the warmth of his embrace. Although it was a bit on the chilly side, neither of them noticed.

"Hmmm," Chuck said quietly as he held Sarah.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I guess I never pegged you as someone who wanted to do touristy stuff."

"Well, isn't this a romantic thing to do? You and me looking at the lights of the city from the top of the Willis Tower?"

"Uh-oh, don't let them here you say that."

"What?"

"You'll be outed as a tourist in an instant. They still call it the Sears Tower. Nobody calls it the Willis Tower."

"OK, the SEARS Tower," Sarah replied, a little annoyed her romantic notions were being corrected by the Tourist Police. "But let's go enjoy the view. I even borrowed a couple of these from the limousine's bar."

She reached into her coat and pulled out two small bottles of chilled champagne. Chuck smiled. "Then it's a good thing I have these," he replied as he procured two champagne flutes.

Sarah smiled. "I like the way you think, Mr. Carmichael." She turned in his arms and grabbed his face to pull him in for a smoldering kiss. The two stumbled towards the entrance to the Sears Tower in permanent lip lock, not even looking at the clerk as Chuck handed her the money to get tickets to the Skydeck. They rode up the express elevator and got off on the 103rd floor.

They walked to the northeast corner of the floor. The Skydeck wasn't particularly crowded.

"Oh, that is too cool," Chuck said as he walked to one of the glass enclosures jutting out from the building.

"People actually stand on these?" Sarah asked in amazement as she looked through the glass ledge, looking straight down to the street over 1,300 feet below them.

"It's awesome! It's made of three half-inch glass layers that are melted together. They can withstand four tons. You couldn't move these things with a bulldozer."

"I don't know," Sarah said apprehensively. "It's not really my thing."

"Says the lady who base jumped from one of the highest buildings in Hong Kong? And fell out of a plane with no parachute when you went after Nicholas Quinn?"

"OK, that's true. But those were missions. Tonight…I'm just a woman here with my husband," she replied, her voice becoming softer and more seductive. She slid her arms around Chuck, her hot breath tickling his ear as she began to kiss and tease it with her tongue. "And I'm enjoying every minute of it."

Chuck moaned quietly at Sarah's ministrations on his ear and neck, returning the favor by running his hands over her body. He glanced up to see if anyone was watching and started kissing the nape of Sarah's neck. The two became more and more excited as Chuck's kisses trailed down her front. His hand slid underneath her skirt as his lips kissed in the valley between her breasts. Sarah ran her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to keep going as he trapped the soft flesh of her breasts between his lips. His hand slid up her thigh and his eyes widened.

"You went commando tonight?" he asked in surprise, which got him an eyebrow wiggle from her in response. "OK, you know I have to, then."

Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion. "Have to…oh, no. Not here."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't," she hissed more insistently.

"Yes I do."

"No you…mmmmm…don't," Sarah was quickly losing the argument as Chuck's hand gently massaged her clit. "Oh, God. Not…oooohhhh…not here."

But it was too late as Chuck gently raised her onto the handrail and scooted her forward so he had complete access to her. Sarah carefully balanced herself on the railing, hanging onto the window frame as Chuck planted kisses all along her inner thighs, tasting her and making her moan with impatience as he slowly made his way upward.

"Oh, God. Just don't stop," Sarah panted as she held onto the window frame for dear life. Chuck wasted no time sucking her clit into his mouth, sending lightning bolts of pleasure through her essence. Sarah grabbed Chuck's head with both hands, afraid she would fall through the glass and 103 floors to her death. That wouldn't happen, of course, but she couldn't think of a better way to go.

Sarah was quickly building to an orgasm as Chuck's tongue tickled her clit, his hands firmly on her ass to make her feel safe making it even hotter for her. Sarah's hips moved back and forth, trying to get Chuck to taste all of her as she felt the pressure building inside of her. Chuck took one hand, wrapping his other arm completely around her waist so she felt secure on the handrail, and slid two fingers all the way inside of Sarah. He thrust them in and out of her quickly, hitting against her g-spot every time, and Sarah's entire body began to quiver. She didn't care anymore if anyone saw them, she was on the brink of an amazing orgasm. Chuck thrust his fingers in all the way and wiggled them inside of her while flicking at her clit with the tip of his tongue. It was too much for Sarah, who cried out as an orgasm rocked her entire body. Chuck kept thrusting his fingers relentlessly inside of her to make her come hard, which she did, her whimpered cries becoming softer and softer as her orgasm abated. Chuck stayed there until his tongue bathed every part of her womanhood, tasting the sweet juices of Sarah's being, before he carefully stood up, still holding onto her. Sarah leaped onto him, wrapping her legs around him, as she kissed him hard, her tongue snaking into his mouth and tasting herself on his tongue.

"Mmmm, that was incredible, Chuck," Sarah purred as she feasted on his neck, teasing him by sticking her tongue in his ear. "You really know how to show a girl a good time."

Chuck shrugged and smiled. "It's easy to do when I have such a beautiful and amazing woman in my life."

Sarah brushed his hair back and gazed into those chocolate eyes that she had been in love with for years and was lucky enough to fall in love with again over the past year. There was no question she was twice fortunate in life.

She slowly unwrapped herself from Chuck and took his hand. "I think the limo will be down there by now, right?" Chuck nodded his agreement. They walked to the express elevators, and Chuck pushed the button to call for one.

Sarah's eyes then lit up, and a very naughty thought crossed through her mind. "How long did the elevator take to get us here from the lobby?" she asked Chuck.

"I don't know. About seventy-five seconds, I think. Why do you ask?"

Sarah grabbed Chuck by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her for a hard kiss. "I like a challenge," she breathed huskily as she undid his belt.

The elevator opened behind Chuck and Sarah pushed him inside. A second couple was about to get on the elevator behind him, but Sarah turned to them with a growl.

"Take the next one," she roared, having taken $100 out of her purse and handing it to the couple, who immediately stepped back.

Chuck's pants and boxers were on the floor as the doors closed. Sarah slid to the ground, her eyes never leaving Chuck's and her intentions quite clear. She took the head of his now-hard erection and licked all around it like a lollipop, tasting it and savoring every moan coming from Chuck's mouth. Chuck collapsed against the back wall of the elevator and hung on to the rail for support as Sarah took his entire length into her mouth, her eager tongue licking every inch of his rock-hard flesh. Her head bobbed back and forth quickly, her eyes locked on his, as she tried to make him come as quickly as she could. She reached around to squeeze his ass as she worked his cock in and out of her warm, willing mouth. Chuck looked down to see Sarah with the most determined look on her face, as if she was Dracula and she had found his jugular vein. The more he moaned in pleasure, the harder Sarah worked to draw an orgasm from him. She worked him faster and faster before suddenly taking his entire length down her throat. He gasped at the intense sensations she was giving him. She then kept just the head in her mouth, sucking hard on it and flicking at it mercilessly with the tip of her tongue as she stroked his entire length with one hand and massaged his balls with the other.

"Oh, God. Sarah…Sarah…" Chuck moaned, which only made her stroke him faster and faster. The more he tried to hold back, the more she tried to send him over the edge. Finally he lost the battle of wills when cried out as his orgasm hit him hard. Sarah kept stroking and licking him as he came, trying to milk every last bit out of him. She licked and sucked him clean and drew his boxers and pants up.

"Sarah…they…" Chuck tried to catch his breath as he fumbled with his pants. "There's cameras in the elevators."

Sarah turned to see the elevator doors open and a half-dozen couples around their age give her a round of applause. She was completely nonplussed.

"That'll teach him to be a romantic, loving husband," she said as she sauntered out of the elevator, casually tossing her coat over her shoulder and swaying her hips as she walked. Chuck stumbled out of the elevator and tried to keep up.

The limousine pulled up to the entrance, and the driver got out of the front of the car. He handed Chuck the bouquet he requested. He then turned to Sarah, who laughed heartily when she saw what they were.

"You were able to find gardenias at this hour of the night?"

"Well, in all fairness, the driver knew where to look," Chuck answered humbly.

"Then we'll give him a good tip. But you get this," she said as she gave him a passionate kiss. Chuck held her in his arms, kissing her and caressing her soft skin as they stumbled back into the limousine. They continued to tease each other with their lips and their tongue. As the car pulled up to a stoplight, they heard the noise from an elevated train passing over their heads.

Sarah pulled away from Chuck for a moment. "You know, there's a certain movie from the 80s I remember us watching a few months ago. They did something on there that was really hot that we could do tonight."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Sweetie, I would never make you wear that red bikini in this weather."

Sarah laughed. "No, that Tom Cruise film."

Chuck paused for a minute before getting a clue. "Oh, right. Why Mrs. Carmichael, you are a devious little thing."

Sarah knocked on the divider to the front seat. "Could you take to an L station and wait there for us?"

"Let me guess: _Risky Business_?"

"How did you know?" Sarah said in surprise.

"I get a lot of requests for stuff like that. I'll drive you to the stop at the Thompson Center. That way you can wait inside if I don't get back right away. I can't stay on the street; the cops will ticket me."

"Fair enough," Chuck replied.

The limousine pulled up to the L station at Clark and Lake Streets. Chuck handed the driver a note and some cash before following Sarah inside. They put money in the turnstile and went downstairs to the station. A train pulled up, and Chuck and Sarah scanned it to see if any of the cars were empty. They got in quickly and found a comfortable seat. The train pulled out of the station and picked up speed, heading northwest. Chuck and Sarah held each other as they kissed, Chuck sliding his hand under Sarah's skirt and caressing her. She moaned in his mouth and undid his belt, sliding her hand inside of his pants and stroking him. They continued to get worked up. Then Sarah stood over Chuck and pulled his pants further down. She slowly sank down on his lap and guided his steel pole inside of her. They sat there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, both of them wondering how they could have been so blessed in their lives to end up together. Chuck ran his fingers through her hair as Sarah leaned back and started moving up and down on him, her breath becoming more and more labored. Chuck looked up at her as he felt the pressure build. He kissed all along her neck, which made her moan even more as she rode him. She shimmied out of her top and pulled Chuck face to her breasts, which he eagerly kissed and caressed, teasing her nipples with his tongue. Her moans became more frantic and she bounced up and down faster on Chuck's hardened manhood, gripping him deep inside of her. Chuck reached down to tease her clit with his fingers, and that sent her over the precipice. She cried out as another powerful orgasm ripped through her, her essence pulsing and throbbing with pleasure as she continued to ride Chuck. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, thrusting harder and harder against him, massaging his cock deep inside of her until he couldn't take it any longer and groaning loudly as his orgasm hit. Sarah thrust over and over until she could feel him go soft inside of her.

She placed her lips on his, kissing him gently. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

_**Hyatt Regency O'Hare - Chicago, IL  
February 15, 2013  
12:15 AM CST**_

Chuck and Sarah made it back to their suite, having left the driver a very generous tip.

"You were just full of good ideas tonight," Sarah said in appreciation as she carried her bouquet of gardenias."

"I knew we would be hungry. That driver was really nice to get that pizza for us," Chuck replied as he brought the leftover pizza upstairs."

"And he has a nice dinner tonight, too. That was very thoughtful of you to give him enough money to buy two pizzas. But I have to tell you, I am so glad I didn't try to eat that second piece."

"You'll be doubly-glad in the morning. From what Ellie told me about Sarkis', you eat really well there."

"Ugh, don't remind me. It'll take me weeks to work this off."

Chuck got out his room key and opened the door. He held it open for Sarah to enter. She just looked at him.

"Is everything OK, baby?" Chuck asked.

"Well…this is a bit embarrassing, but this sort of feels like we're on our honeymoon, and I wish I could remember what happened on our actual honeymoon because I'm sure it was amazing. But…well, I was kind of hoping…"

Sarah didn't have to say another word. Chuck put the pizza box on a table in the room, walked up to her, and swept her up in his arms.

Sarah gently stroked his face. "Yes, this is what I wanted, sweetie." The two kissed passionately as Chuck carried her into the room.

_**Sarkis' Cafe - Evanston, IL  
February 15, 2013  
9:15 AM CST**_

And Sarah thought the pizza was too much for her.

She looked across the small table at Ellie and Devon and wondered how the hell they weren't twenty pounds heavier. The spread they devoured of omelets, sausage, bread, and hash browns was so good and yet so bad for them. They could have taken up smoking and it would have been a healthier habit. But she had to admit the cafe had charm. On the walls were pictures of celebrities and Chicagoans eating at the cafe, and there were plenty of paintings of a smiling Sarkis.

"So how's Clara? Is she feeling better today?" Chuck asked, who unlike Sarah, ate his breakfast like it was a single piece of toast.

Ellie and Devon looked at each other then looked down in embarrassment. "We…have a little confession to make, Chuck," Ellie said meekly. "Clara…went to sleep early last night and stayed that way all night long. She wasn't sick."

"She wasn't?"

"We've spent so much time working at the Schulman Center and then coming home to take care of her. And when we saw we were going to have an easy night…well, we wanted to take advantage of it."

"I sent for her best flowers, and we ordered pizza from Lou Malnati's and we just enjoyed ourselves all night," Devon added. "So sorry, bro. Hope we didn't mess up your evening."

Chuck and Sarah shared a knowing glance. "Not to worry," Sarah replied. "We got through it."

"But we did promise you could see Clara," Ellie replied happily. "She has grown so much. Are you two ready to go?"

"Um, could we wait until the food settles a bit? I'll be good to go in four or five…hours," Sarah groaned.

Ellie, Devon, and Chuck shared a laugh as they ordered refills on their coffee.


End file.
